


Chocolate Scones

by carzula



Series: Roxygen Drabbles/Oneshots [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carzula/pseuds/carzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With finals looming overhead, those coffee-shop scones are pretty much the only things that keep you going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Scones

You nearly miss your mouth while trying to take a sip of your hot chocolate. A few drops splash onto your leg though you can’t quite bring yourself to care at all really. The drink had been only lukewarm and you don’t think your sweatpants were complaining about the potential stain.

Though you can’t really be sure, you are vaguely aware of the fact you looked like something Frigglish would drag in as you sit at your usual seat (the wobbly table with the high barstool that’s always free no matter when you arrive) at the near-vacant coffee shop.

The only other person there to bear witness to your slightly less than prime state of being was the barista, an admittedly cute guy about your age. You’ve taken to calling him Coffee Shop John after about a week of your regular visits at ungodly hours to mooch on the wifi for schoolwork.

As of late, your Microbiology course has been kicking your ass with the final looming over your head and multiple Lab Write-Ups sitting neglected in your Google Drive. You know the work is gonna be worth it eventually though; getting a really cool job as a lab specialist is your dream and you’ll be damned if slogging through a semester of Microbiology isn’t worth the major pay off later.

So there you sit, with hot chocolate on your sweatpants, a 6 page Word Doc open for what was required to be a 10 page paper and sleep deprivation written all over your face.

“Oh!” You hear Coffee Shop John speak up as if he realized something important and assume that he was trying to discreetly turn your attention away from your metric shit ton of school work.

You turn around in your chair to face him, “What’s up, Coffee Shop John?”

He gives you this half-smile as he rolls his eyes. “You know you can just call me John. We’re both here more often than our homes at this point, which is kinda sad for both of us really.“ You hear a quiet pop as he cracks his knuckle; something you’ve noticed Coffee Shop John has a bad habit of doing when his hands aren’t busy.

“Eh, true. But hot chocolates aren’t gonna make themselves and neither are Lab Reports. Though self-writing lab reports would be really fuckin sweet rn. Like seriously though, you can prob smell the bullshit im writing from over there,” you reply.

He laughs, probably what you’d qualify as a bit too loudly for how funny the joke was, but you don’t mind. Another thing you’ve noticed about this guy is that his sense of humor is kinda cheesy; you’ve barely gotta say a word before this guy is shitting himself laughing.

“Anyways, what I was gonna ask before,” Coffee Shop John paused,“Uh, I noticed that you didn’t get a chocolate scone today. Do you want one or no?” He took to cleaning the counter top with a damp towel after he was done cracking his knuckles.

“What? I thought here weren’t any more left…?”

“Well, it’s definitely a possibility that there might be one last scone that I set aside for no one in particular…” You had a sad little pout about the your lack of a scone but after catching a glance at the grin he wore you could swear that your heart melted a little, just like the little chocolate bits of your favorite coffee shop delicacy.

Today when you had first walked in, you saw that the pretty little glass box that held the scones was tragically bare and you settled for just your hot chocolate. You smile with the realization that today wouldn’t mark the bitter end of your infatuation with the treats you’ve ordered every day this week.

“Omg John thank you so fuckin much.” You’re smiling ear to ear as he goes to the back of the store to get out your scone. The very scone which it is implied to be the last in this establishment and was graciously saved just for you.

Coffee Shop John calls out a ‘your welcome’ behind his back as he warms up the scone in the little oven thing until the chocolate is just barely melted.

You have to physically restrain yourself from hopping over the counter and grabbing your scone and wait until he hands it to you on a cute little napkin.

Had it been any other day, you’d totally take note of and participate in the very obvious macking that Coffee Shop John is very obviously doing. But today you are tired, overworked, and very happily surprised with the promise of chocolate perfection to come.

You mutter out a few more phrases of gratitude as you push your laptop back start breaking off pieces of your scone to eat. You don’t quite realize that he took the seat across from you until halfway through as you see that, yep, Coffee Shop John was watching you as you tore into a chocolate scone like a wild animal into its prey.

“Uh… do you want a bite?” Your smile goes a little sheepish as you make an effort to show Coffee Shop John that you do, in fact, have both self-control and manners.

“Nah I’m good. You look like you’re really enjoying that,” he pauses for a second and he opens his mouth to say something else before shutting it.

You mentally debate asking him to spill whatever beans he had left very glaringly unspilled with his last statement before he spoke up again.

“So, what are you majoring in?” You blink in half surprise at his question; it was kinda out of the blue. And you had a feeling it wasn’t what he wanted to ask before either. But you let it go, figuring he’d say whatever he was going to eventually

“Biology. I wanna be a lab specialist once I’m done. Lab coats, test tubes, the works. All the stereotypical sciency stuff.” You try and keep yourself as brief as possible. You can talk about your career ambitions for hours, though tend to sum it up to just that when asked. Just a smart girl with the silly dream to be in a lab coat someday.

He nods thoughtfully, “Cool. One of my friend’s mom was a scientist. She did stuff with genetics and she always had this thing with trying to clone her cat.”

-

Hours later, you’ll find yourself sitting at your wobbly barstool way past closing time with Coffee Shop John, who, in a few more hours of talking and joking and maybe flirting, would become just John to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. This is my first fic posted to AO3. I'll probably end up getting all my junk from tumblr here soon :)  
> Which means there's a lot of Johnroxy to come you guys have been warned heheh


End file.
